ultimaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Publish 103
Publish 103 was released to the Test Center on October 31 2018 and November 16 2018, to Origin/Baja/Izumo on November 28 2018, and worldwide on December 4 2018. Highlights A few of the highlights in Publish 103 include: * Holiday Gifts – choice from new collectibles, a recipe book, and more! * The Artisan Festival returns – new Vice & Virtue themed rewards! * Krampus! Will you brave the trade routes with Krampus running about! New weapons, equipment, pets, and more await those who do! * Classic Client updates – new macro functionality! * New Keeps from the Keep Design Contest! * And much more! We are also pleased to release the first installment of one of the many stories surrounding the origin of Krampus –The Winter Satyr. Krampus encounter * A special edition of the Town Cryer has chronicled the vile Krampus threatening Britannia’s trade routes! ** This edition is available for testing at the Britain Commons * Trade crates have been replaced with gift boxes to prepare for the coming festival season. * Icy Creatures have been spotted ambushing trade routes. * As more trade orders are completed, larger creatures will spawn until Krampus’ minions ambush! ** These creatures are still subject to player power matching that applies to ambushers. * Once Krampus minions begin ambushing trade routes, there is a chance Krampus will spawn. ** Krampus is subject to standard trade route ambusher spawn validations. ** Krampus cannot spawn at sea. ** Krampus cannot spawn in the Lost Lands. ** Krampus can only spawn when the required number of non-Moongate shortcut trade orders have been completed. Once this requirement has been met, Krampus can spawn regardless of moongate use status. ** Krampus can only spawn in Trammel, except on Siege Perilous where Krampus can only spawn in Felucca. ** Krampus’ guardians must be defeated before he can be attacked. ** Only a single Krampus can be spawned at any given time. ** Krampus will despawn after an extended period of inactivity. * Trade Orders cannot be acquired while Krampus is terrorizing a trade route, and City Trade Ministers will share Krampus’ location so those brave enough to challenge him can vanquish him and secure further trade routes. * A previously unknown creature called the Frost Drake is known to be attracted to Krampus, and will spawn in proximity. * Defeating Krampus will give a chance to all top attackers to acquire one of several rewards based on the number of trade orders they have completed since the last time they killed Krampus. Completing zero trade orders will give a very low chance of a reward, while completing 3 or more will guarantee a reward, ** Whip – new weapon available across the following weapon skills with the associated special moves. *** Bladed Whip **** Swordsmanship **** Bleed & Whirlwind *** Spiked Whip **** Fencing **** Armor Pierce & Whirlwind *** Barbed Whip **** Mace Fighting **** Concussion & Whirlwind *** Weapon Speed: 3.25 *** Damage: 13-17 *** Range: 1 *** One Handed *** Repairable via Tinkering *** Can be imbued and reforged *** Can be equipped by all races *** Can be dyed with a leather dye tub ** New Clothing & Jewelry Recipes craftable via Tailoring or Tinkering *** Krampus Minion Hat *** Krampus Minion Talons Only **** cannot be dyed *** Krampus Minion Boots *** Krampus Minion Earrings Only **** Can be dyed with material appropriate dye tubs ** Reward Titles *** The Nice *** The Naughty *** The Punisher ** Krampus’ Coin Purse *** There is a chance the coin purse can contain one of the following trinkets, **** Dirty Snowballs **** Krampus’ Punishin’ List with Character’s Name Circled **** A card of Semidar – including the new Krampus card **** Gold or Silver branches dependent on a player’s Karma The Artisan Festival * The Artisan Festival kicks off in Yew this year on Tuesday, December 4, 2018 12:01:00 AM GMT-05:00 and concludes on Saturday, January 5, 2019 11:59:00 PM GMT-05:00. * All cities must have at least 1,000,000 gold on the City Stone to kickoff the festival * Visit an NPC town crier to learn the location of the latest festival! * New lanterns, pillows, paintings, and sculptures have been added to the festival reward pool! Holiday gifts Tis the season for holiday gifts! All characters on a veteran account that are at least 30 days old logging in between Tuesday, December 4, 2018 12:01:00 AM GMT-05:00 and Friday, January 4, 2019 11:59:00 PM GMT-05:00 will receive a token redeemable for one of the following, * A collectible wreath with 60 naming possibilities that can be hued with regular dyes, pigments, and natural dyes. * A holiday sign that can display one of 4 greetings when double clicked that can be hued with regular dyes, pigments, and natural dyes. ** Must be locked down in a house and can be changed by the house owner by accessing a context menu on the sign. ** Can light/douse the candles by accessing a context menu on the sign. * A Recipe Book ** Functions similar to a Bulk Order Deed book ** Has a variety of sort functions and support for selling recipes * Each chosen gift comes in a a variety of common and rare gift boxes available in a variety of common and rare hues. Each box also contains a gingerbread cookie, poinsettia plant available in a variety of common and rare hues, and a special edition of The Town Cryer. Trade route spawn updates * Additional spawn validations have been added to attempts made to spawn ambushers during a trade order. * Ambushers will no longer spawn within 15% of the total distance of the trade order from the origin or destination. This will prevent issues where ambushers could spawn just outside city guard limits. * Ambushers will no longer spawn while a player is in close proximity to the last location a spawn was checked, regardless of whether that spawn was successful. Void Pool update * Void Pool records are now automatically tracked in Trammel and Felucca. The record holder information can be found outside the void pool entrance. Combat update * Magic fish pies no longer soak player vs player damage. * The weapon hit property splintering no longer triggers on Disarm, Infectious Strike, or Injected Strike. ** On a successful hit, the player victim will now have immunity to the splintering bleed effect for 16 seconds. Any additional hits will still slow the victim. * Discordance Rework (PvP Only). There is no change in how Discordance works versus non-players. ** Bards can now use Discordance on player targets. This rework only allows Bards to remove all item skill bonuses from a target player. *** Discordance will last up to 4 seconds or 6 seconds if the Bard is Focused Spec on players. *** A Bard can only discord one player target at a time. *** Discord will also be removed when: **** The target is dead. **** The bard is dead. **** The target is out of range. **** The target is hidden. **** The bard is hidden. Ultima Store items New items coming to the Ultima Store! * New Hair & Beards – A variety of new hair, beard, horn, and horn beards for males and females! * Mystical Polymorph Totem – this totem can be combined with a single standard Halloween costume to change the user’s appearance without using an equipment slot. Can be dyed with regular, pigment, and natural dyes. Publish 103 house design contest * Added Keep contest winner into house placement and swapping. ** The Robin’s Nest ** The Traditional Keep ** The Villa Crowley ** The Darkthorn Keep ** The Sandalwood Keep ** The Casa Moga Khal Ankur encounter * Hidden chests & puzzle box special rewards will discontinue as of Publish 103. * Khal Ankur will no longer drop Artifacts of the Cult as of December 1st. * Khal Ankur will no longer grant bonus Power Scrolls as of December 1st. * The Going Gumshoe Quest, Caddellite Crafting, Khal Ankukr Champ Spawn, Halloween Masks will continue. Bug fixes * The interior decorator will no longer allow players to increase “house only” tiles pass their height restrictions. * Resolved an issue with the Classic Client’s bandage macros not working with the first aid belt. * Bulk Order Deed Books can bow be used while locked down. * Resolved a server crash. * Runed Switches will now recharge items based on the maximum charges (if present) on the item, this results in more charges per use when recharging the Harvester’s Axe. * The Hovering Wisp no longer requires a recipe to craft, and recipes are no longer available as Heartwood Quest rewards. This corrects an issue where multiple items had the same recipe ID and caused issues with the new recipe book. * Resolved issue where the Pendant of Khal Ankur could lose its gargoyle restriction and stats. Classic client – 7.0.74.28 * Added options for block war on pets, party, and friendly targets. * Improved Hostile target list to include all valid targets. * Added option to block dismount on war. * Added option to auto open new corpses while in combat. * Six sound filters have been added to the client. ** The bard filter disables all sounds of instruments. ** The crafting filter disables all sounds of crafting. (such as anvil, smelting, imbuing, pouring) ** Disable all Spirit Speak sounds. ** Disable all backpack sounds. ** The Various Animals filter disables only some animals: bear, bull, cat, chicken, cow, deer, dog, horse, pig, rat, sheep, walrus, grizzly, wolf, crane, and gaman. ** The Various Monsters filter disables sounds from a variety of monsters. * Added new macro options: ** The Record Dress macro saves all items the player has currently equipped except items in the left and right hand. Players can save as many as four different suits of equipment. ** The Undress macro removes all items currently equipped and places those items within the players backpack. ** The Dress macro equips all items stored within the corresponding Record Dress macro. For example, Dress -> Dress1 equips items saved in Record Dress -> Record Dress1. Swaps out equipment in-use with the equipment specified. ** The Record Arm macro saves items currently equipped in the left and right hands. Players can save as many as four different sets. ** The Disarm macro removes items in the left and right hand and places them within the players backpack. ** The Arm macro equips all items stored within the corresponding Record Arm macro. For example, Arm -> Arm1 equips items saved in Record Arm -> Record Arm1. Item slots which are already occupied will have their gear replaced. ** The Use Object macro allows players easy access to fourteen various consumables and objects. All the option that are available are objects that players normally use by double clicking on them. When players select an option such as “cure potion” the Use Object macro will prioritize the strongest potion within the players main backpack. Objects not found within the main backpack will not be used. Additional object options will be added in future along with the option to target specific objects for generic use. * Let it snow! Snow has fallen across Britannia! * Updated CliLocs Enhanced client – 4.0.74.28 * Let it snow! Snow has fallen across Britannia! * Updated CliLocs Release change log The following updates have been deployed to Test Center & Origin, Baja, and Izumo as of the latest release, * Resolved issue which prevented the recipe book from being placed for sale on vendors. * Recipe book lockdown count now uses a fractional amount like BOD books. * Resolved Classic client lighting issues with Artisan Festival lanterns. * Trade Orders can now be turned in while Krampus is actively spawned/spawning. * Adjusted the Frost Drake’s stats and damage types. * Added Keep contest winner into house placement and swapping. ** The Robin’s Nest ** The Traditional Keep ** The Villa Crowley ** The Darkthorn Keep ** The Sandalwood Keep ** The Casa Moga The following updates have been deployed to Test Center as of Release 2, * Holiday Gifts are now available – see below * The Artisan Festival returns with new rewards – see below * Adjusted the location of the Void Pool Sign so it could be seen in the Enhanced Client. * Runed Switches will now recharge items based on the maximum charges (if present) on the item, this results in more charges per use when recharging the Harvester’s Axe. * Traders on an active Trade Quest will receive a message with location information when Krampus spawns. * Adjusted the spawning mechanism of Krampus so there is now a 5 minute spawn timer before Krampus spawns to when he is summoned to allow traders a chance to join the fight. Krampus Minions as well as ice and snow creatures will spawn during this time. * Adjusted the no-spawn buffer for Ambushers during a Trade Quest around cities from 25% of the total distance to 15% of the total distance. * Reduced the leash distance on Krampus and his minions so he remains closer to the location reported by town criers and directly to traders. * Players who have not participated in any trade runs between killing Krampus will have a reduced chance at getting Krampus rewards. The chance increases with 1 and 2 completed trade runs. * Players who complete at least 3 trade runs between killing Krampus will have a guarantee at getting Krampus rewards. * Removed treasure maps from Krampus reward loot pool, they still can drop via normal treasure map creation on Krampus’ corpse. * Adjusted the distribution of Krampus rewards. * Krampus’ Coin Purse now has a chance to include one of the following trinkets, ** Dirty Snowballs ** Krampus’ Punishin’ List with Character’s Name Circled ** A card of Semidar – including the new Krampus card ** Gold or Silver branches dependent on a player’s Karma * Krampus Minions now have a chance to drop candy canes * Whips are now insurable and exceptional. * Adjusted the stats and skills for Krampus & Krampus Minions based on play testing. * Adjusted the size of the Polymorph Totem and included a dyeable base for quick and easy identification. Can be hued with regular, pigment, and natural dyes. * The Hovering Wisp no longer requires a recipe to craft, and recipes are no longer available as Heartwood Quest rewards. Category:Publishes